


Forbidden Love

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love Story, Obi Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Reader has been watching Obi-Wan for a while now, but with the War going on, she knows she could never truly have him. Plus there is the whole him being a Jedi, which is definitely a roadblock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr.
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

A gentle sigh escaped your lips as the crisp cool air blew your hair back. Today, like many days for you, had been quite boring. You weren’t a Jedi, but you worked closely with the younglings. Mostly making sure all of their needs were taken care of, and it was a pretty tough job. Especially with the Clone Wars, and you feared the Galaxy may never be the same again. Enough with those thoughts though, because you wanted your mind to be clear when you met with Master Kenobi.

Over the years of knowing him, you had begun to grow fond over the man. It wasn’t long until a crush started to form, and your cheeks turned a bright pink whenever he spoke your name. You knew romance was against the Jedi Code, so Obi-Wan Kenobi could never truly be yours, but you just couldn’t help yourself. The man was a natural flirt, whether he knew it or not. As you entered the building, you shed your jacket and draped it over your arm. There actually was some purpose to your meeting with the Jedi Master, you were delivering some papers Yoda had wanted him to look over quickly.

You quickly had found your way to his bedroom, and lightly knocked on the door. “Come in!” You heard him say, surprised that he even heard the knock. Your heart began speeding up, as you reminded yourself you had seen him countless times trying to calm yourself down. “Oh, hello Y/N, what a nice surprise!” Obi-Wan said with a smile, standing up to greet you.

Soon enough, you felt his warm familiar embrace, wishing you could stay like that forever. But as quickly as it had happened, it had ended. “What brings you over here, everything alright?” He asked you, motioning to sit over on the couch.

Hanging your jacket up, you quickly go to sit beside him. “Of course Obi-Wan, everything is great. Master Yoda asked for me to drop these papers off to you. He mentioned that it would be important for the meeting tomorrow.” You told him, handing over the papers. You had liked him for quite a while, but you had learned how to hide it pretty well.

“Thank you, these are definitely going to come in handy.” The man said with a grin, setting the papers on his coffee table. “Why don’t you stay, I haven’t seen you in ages, and I would love to catch up with you,” Obi-Wan said, noticing you had positioned yourself to get up.

For a brief second, you had looked panicked, you had wanted to chat with the man, but the sooner you got out of there, the better. So badly you wanted to crash your lips against his, claiming him as your own. But that was impossible, for it would mean him having to leave the life he so loved. Obi-Wan was proud to be a Jedi Master, and hold a seat on the Council. He was an excellent Jedi, and led his troops like no other she had seen. So how could you possibly ask him to give up such a huge part of himself just for you? So even if he had liked you back, you would never know.

“Of course, but I must tell you, not much has happened. My days are starting to blend together, and I am afraid this war won’t end. I miss all of the travelings that I used to do. Now it is rather dangerous to go anywhere that isn’t under the Republic.” You tell him, brushing a hand through your hair.

“That is definitely understandable, and we hope to resolve this war as soon as we can,” Obi-Wan tells you, trying to reassure you.

The two of you talked for a while, long enough for the sun to set on Coruscant, and for stars to litter the night sky. If only you could be honest about your feelings, if only you could tell him how much he really meant to you. If only you knew how Obi-Wan truly felt. How he tried so hard to get you out of his thoughts, something the Jedi teachings warned him against. 

Obi-Wan did carry the same feelings you had, but he knew he could never share them. He knew that eventually, you would find someone, someone who could actually be with you and love you. A thought he had more often than not. He thought if he could push you away, the feelings would vanish. But even as he was gone on missions, he thought of you. Each time he saw you after a long period of time, those thoughts and feelings came rushing back as well. He wanted to tell you all of those things, but he just could never find the right words. Though he supposed your friendship was better than nothing but was it really?

You wondered how long this could go on, this charade you played. It was only a matter of time before you confessed your feelings, and you knew that it would just be devastating for you. Yet you still wanted to tell him, because you had a small sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, the two of you could work it out.

When you noticed how late it was, you slowly began to stand up, stretching your limbs. “Well, I should head home, I am getting rather tired. This has been really nice Obi-Wan.” You tell him, as he walks you to the door.

“It has, why don’t we meet for lunch tomorrow after my meeting? It would definitely do me good to get some food in my system.” He tells you, watching as you put your jacket on.

“Of course, I would love to.” You exclaim with a smile, hovering a little longer. Wanting, wishing, for you to gain some courage. Something, anything, just enough to tell him your feelings. You don’t, but you settle for a goodbye hug as you slowly make your way back to your apartment. Maybe tomorrow would be a different day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you finally get to catch up at your favorite lunch spot. You aren’t sure how much longer you can hold your secret, and how will Obi-Wan react if you were to tell him??

Sitting. Waiting. Wondering. Would Obi-Wan ever show up, or did he decide just to skip out? He had asked to meet you at your favorite café, “Café Moonlight”, as they had the best drinks and sandwiches. It was also where you and Obi-Wan had your first lunch together, so it became somewhat of a tradition. Usually, when he first got back from a mission, he would let you know and you two would catch up over a shared shake and some fries. However, as the war got more intense, your traditional lunch slowly quit happening. So needless to say, you were quite excited when he asked you for lunch.

The weather was pretty chilly, and you pulled your jacket closer to you. You picked the usual seat, a small outside table that felt secluded from the rest of the place.

“Still waiting on your friend honey?” The Twi’lek waitress asked, refilling your water.

“Yes, ma’am. He should be here soon.” You say, rather sheepishly as you smile up at her.

“Of course honey, let me know if you need anything.” She said, walking off to attend to her other tables.

You knew this wasn’t like Obi-Wan, and you couldn’t help but be a little worried? What if someone attacked during their meeting? What if he had gotten hurt? You tried to calm your thoughts as you surveyed the area. The café was gorgeous at night, the neon usually illuminating the outside dining area, with décor on the fencing. Though while the sun was still up, the place was still pretty. Luckily it wasn’t too busy, and there were only two other tables outside.

When your eyes locked onto the figure of Obi-Wan, you couldn’t help but look overjoyed. Relief washed over you, and couldn’t help but to grin at his cute but apologetic smile. “Y/N! I am so sorry!” He said quickly, his voice rushed as he sat opposite of you. You could tell he had been in a hurry to get to you, something that made you feel rather giddy about.

“Oh no, no, no. Don’t be sorry Obi-Wan. It isn’t your fault! If I learned anything from you Jedi, it is that you can never have too much patience.” You tell him, not being able to wipe that damn giddy smile off your face. You couldn’t help it, you liked this man so much, and his presence always made you happy.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle at your response, rolling his eyes playfully. “The meeting was pretty long and ended way later than I expected. But I am so glad to have a couple of days to just relax here. The last mission was pretty hectic.” He informed you, both of you ordering your meal and a shake as the waitress came back by.

It wasn’t long until the two of you were deep in conversation over your sandwich, fries, and milkshake. Obi-Wan trusted you like no other, and even if he shouldn’t, he always felt so comfortable talking to you. You listened to his rants, worries, and everything in between. You were always there for him, and he couldn’t thank you more for that. He knew that after a tough day or a long mission, you would be there to help him. Despite it being against the code, he had grown strong feelings for you. It was as if the force connected him to you and you to him, and he couldn’t deny the connection. He didn’t know how much longer he could deny you. Times like this made him wish Qui-Gon were still around, he would know just what to say and do.

“Sometimes I can’t help but worry about Anakin. I know I shouldn’t, but I just want him to make the right choices. Especially with Ahsoka.” He admitted, before popping a fry into his mouth.

“It’s only natural for you to worry, you are really close with Anakin, and you’ve known him for quite a long time. Besides, Ahsoka has improved so much with Anakin, I think he’s doing fine. After all, he did get training from the best.” You say, half teasing, grinning at the man in front of you.

“Really, you honor me with your compliments.” Obi-Wan teased back, smiling back at you.

You knew this wasn’t supposed to feel right, but it did. You wanted to lean in and kiss as if it was something the two of you always did. To go home with each other, and get to feel his warm embrace all night long. You knew it couldn’t happen, yet somehow, it felt as if it should happen. It felt as if he was meant for you, and you for him. It felt as if you could spend the rest of your life with him, and nothing would make you happier.

Before the two of you knew it, the shake was gone and the plate was empty. Obi-Wan was quick to pay for the two of you, but you tried to decline his offer.

“Why don’t I walk you home, so we can spend a bit more time together?” He asked you, raising an eyebrow.

“What, no romantic ride through the city to get to my apartment? Wow, it looks like you are losing your touch Obi-Wan.” You tease him, a slight giggle escaping your lips.

“Oh, I am truly sorry milady. If I would have known a romantic ride was what you wanted, I would have planned ahead.” He joked, slightly nudging you.

Luckily for you, the walk to your apartment wasn’t a short one. It was fifteen minutes at best, though it seemed short with Obi-Wan around. A couple of minutes before you arrived at your building, it began to downpour.

“I didn’t know rain was scheduled for today,” Obi-Wan said, trying to cover the two of you as you both began to sprint through the streets.

“That is probably why we haven’t seen too many people out and about today.” You answered, trying to get under his robe as he held it over the two of you.

You both ran as quickly as you could, not being able to control the laughter as thunder crackled in the skies above. It felt like forever before you two reached your apartment, and the pair of you were a little more drenched than either one of you liked to be.

“Why don’t you come in? Get out of the weather?” You offered as you began to unlock your door.

“As much as I would love to, I am supposed to meet with Anakin shortly. But since I will be around for a little bit, I get to see you tomorrow.” Obi-Wan told you, and for whatever damn reason you turned around quickly.

It was as if someone was controlling your body, and you were on autopilot. You gazed into his eyes, and something was telling you to kiss him. Normally you ignored it, but you found yourself placing your hands in his beard, gently bringing him closer to you. It wasn’t long before your lips met his, in the most gentle and cautious of kisses. Surprisingly, you were the one who pulled away first, with your face as red as can be.

“I am so sorry.” You muttered out, before quickly entering your apartment, and shutting the door behind you. You sank down to the ground and pulled your knees to your chest. What had you just done? You just kissed Obi-Wan Kenobi, you were lucky that no one was around.

What you didn’t know was that on the other side of the door Obi-Wan was staring at the place where you once stood, wishing he could have said something that made you stay. He wanted to knock, to talk to you. But thought you wanted to be left alone, and stepped away with a frown, even though he wanted so badly to reassure you that everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a sweet kiss, how can things go back to normal between you and Obi-Wan? You know you can never return to being just friends with him.

You couldn’t avoid him forever, but you could damn sure try. What felt like years since your kiss with Obi-Wan, was only two days ago. You ignored all of his tries to contact you, not wanting to hear what he would have to say. You knew he would tell you how because he was in a part of the Jedi Council, he wouldn’t be able to pursue after you. If only you knew what he was actually going to say. It was all just a dream, you had to keep telling yourself that. There was no way you actually kissed him, but deep down, you were really glad you did. You wish you could go back to that moment, just the two of you, and relive it one more time.

As much as you wanted to stay home today, you knew you had a duty to fulfill for the Council. You may not be a Jedi, but you were excellent at helping the younglings meditate. You enjoyed doing it because usually, you looked forward to seeing Master Kenobi. Under the circumstances, however, you were okay if he didn’t stop by.

“Y/N!” The younglings called as you entered the room, smiling as they came to greet you.

“Now, now. Let’s get to our daily meditations. Come now.” You tell them, watching as they sat down and began to ready themselves. “Close your eyes, and take deep breaths. In and out.”

The mediation went by quick enough, and as you spoke to the little ones you noticed someone standing at the door. “Master Kenobi!” Some of the kids greeted, urging him to come in.

“Well hello, I was wondering if I could borrow Y/N?” Obi-Wan asked as the children nodded, then he looked at you for permission.

You felt your stomach knot up, and you reluctantly nodded your head. “Of course, we were just finishing up. Alright everyone, run long. I am sure Master Yoda is waiting for you.” You tell them, watching as the children ran out, excited to get to the other parts of their training. Now all that was left were you and Obi-Wan. The two of you stayed silent, both almost afraid to start up a conversation.

“Obi-Wan, about the other night-“ You began, but he cut you off.

“Listen, I want to talk to you, I really do. But not here. Why don’t you come over, I can make you some tea and we can talk.” Obi-Wan offered, looking at you with hopeful eyes.

You wanted to say no so bad because you were afraid. You were afraid of what he would talk about when it came to the other day because you were afraid to hear him say how he couldn’t be with you. Despite wanting to say no, you softly smiled and nodded your head. “I would love to, honestly.” You tell him, as he helps you up.

The walk to his own apartment was close, thank goodness. Most of the Jedi lived close to the temple, so that was a definite plus. The two of you stayed silent for the walk but walked relatively close. Just the proximity of him was enough to make your face redden.

In no time you were at his door, and he was escorting you in.

“Go ahead and sit, I will be right there with the tea. You hungry?” He asked you, but you shook your head as you sat on his couch.

You kept trying to take deep breaths, reminding yourself to say calm. It was all going to work out, or at least you hoped. It didn’t take long and Obi-Wan was placing a teacup in front of you on the coffee table.

“Let me start off by saying, I really am glad you kissed me. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that myself.” He admitted, much to your shock. “Y/N, it’s complicated. I know I shouldn’t have these feelings, because it is against the code to have attachments. But I want to be with you. Whenever I am away on long missions, sometimes you’re all I think about. I just want to get to you safely so I can see that smiling face. Your face is what gets me through this war, to be able to come home. I love coming back and going out for lunch, I love catching up with you. I thought if I could just meditate, these feelings would go away, but they won’t. It is as if the force is bringing me to you.” Obi-Wan confessed, taking a sigh of relief.

You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Now you were really dreaming. There was no way Obi-Wan would admit this to you. It was crazy. You knew this had to be fake. But here he was, in front of you, looking at you with the most amazing eyes. “Obi-Wan…” You began, moving in closer to him. The two of you just stayed like that, before he placed his lips against your own. He tasted like chai spice and warmth, and you could definitely get used to this.

“I am really glad you said that.” You said softly, pulling away from you when a chuckle emitted from his lips. “I really want to be with you Obi-Wan, but I don’t want to get in the way of you being a Jedi. You worked your whole life for this.”

“I think, for now, we can keep this under wraps. The war can’t go on for much longer, and maybe after that, it’ll be okay for us to be together. It may usher in a new way for the Jedi.” He tells you, trying to reassure you.

“I just know that after everything, I can’t go back to being just friends with you.” You admit, Obi-Wan wrapping his arms around you.

The two of you stayed like that, entangled in each other’s arms on his sofa, with not a sound escaping either one of you. He slowly began to kiss you again, rolling himself on top of you. This all felt so right as if you were waiting for this forever. His hands traveled down your body, before stopping gently on your hips. His kisses trailed down, stopping at your neck. “I love you so much, Y/N. And I’m so glad to be doing this with you.” Obi-Wan told you, his voice barely above a whisper. You couldn’t help but buck slightly with pleasure, his hands traveling to beneath your clothing.

Three loud knocks were heard from his door, and you weren’t even sure when Obi-Wan jumped off of you. And you wished that he wouldn’t have. You were a little dizzy, intoxicated by Obi-Wan, and you quickly set up to recover yourself. “I’m sorry, let me just see who it is.” He tells you, but he had no need to apologize.

“Hey Obi-Wan, I actually needed you to look over this new training that I wanted to do with Ahsoka. I wrote it all down, but I figured I could use your insight?” Anakin said as Obi-Wan opened the door.

“Oh sure, I am just a little busy right now. If you hand it over, I can get back to you.” Obi-Wan told him, as Anakin couldn’t help but peer in, noticing you on the couch drinking the tea he had gotten you.

“Of course, I’m sorry Obi-Wan. Didn’t mean to interrupt. I will see you later.” Anakin said, handing him the papers, and Obi-Wan closing the door as he left.

As soon as the door was shut, the two of you couldn’t help but laugh. It was quite a relief that no one barged in and that it was only just Anakin.

“Do tell, where were we again?” Obi-Wan asked, walking over to you, pressing his lips against your own. You definitely could get used to this feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed as if they couldn’t get any better with Obi-Wan. Life was looking up, even if your relationship was a secret. But what would happen if the two of you were caught? Will Obi-Wan leave the council to be with you, or will he choose the Jedi council?

You were on cloud nine, honestly. Ever since you confessed your feelings to Obi-Wan, you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. It was amazing, everything you wanted and more. Plus you had to admit, sneaking around with him was kind of hot. You were afraid things might have been awkward, but everything seemed so natural and so right. The two of you were so careful, making sure that you weren’t affectionate in public. But when the two of you were home alone, it was pure bliss. You two were either making out or cuddling and having the best conversations. You lived for your time together.

At the back of your mind, you wanted more. The two of you couldn’t sneak around forever, could you? You really wanted a future with Obi-Wan. You wanted to one day have children, but you knew that wasn’t possible. You knew you couldn’t ever have a real future with him, could you? Other than hiding and keeping everything a secret. Sure, it was fun for now. You definitely didn’t want to ruin a good thing, so you tried to keep your insecurities to yourself. However, Obi-Wan was always really good at sensing how you felt and you ended up telling him. The two of you agreed to live in the moment, and try not to dwell too much on the future.

Obi-Wan had been gone for a couple of days now, him being needed for a battle near Naboo. You always missed him so much when he was away, but it seemed as if you would never get to see him again. Time seemed to pass slower now, and he hadn’t even been able to contact you. You tried to keep in the loop without seeming too obvious, although that proved to be a challenge.

It was like any other day for you without Obi-Wan. You ran some errands and came home to relax. You heard a knock on the door and found it a bit odd. You weren’t expecting company. As you opened the door, the biggest smile appeared on your lips, as your arms flung around the man in front of you. “Obi-Wan! I was beginning to think you would never return!” You exclaimed, resting your head in his neck.

Obi-Wan ushered you inside, shutting the door behind him. “I’ve missed you too. Besides, I have to come home to see you. What would I do without you, Y/N?” He asked softly, kissing the top of your head.

“Probably be very bored.” You teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips as you lead him to the couch. You couldn’t believe the surprise, you definitely weren’t expecting it. Had you known, you would have celebrated or something. “Do you want to go to our usual spot for lunch?” You asked as he pulled you closer to him.

“I’d rather just spend some quality time with you for right now if that’s okay?” He asked you, as you nodded up at him. That was definitely something you didn’t mind. You could spend all day with Obi-Wan, and still miss him the minute he left. The last couple of days, while he had been away, was quite hard, but seeing him again made it all worth it.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying the other’s company. Occasionally one would strike up a conversation until it would quiet down again. Even if the two of you weren’t talking, you enjoyed his company. His presence just made you feel warm and fuzzy, and you never wanted this moment to end.

Although it didn’t take long for his stomach to growl, both of you laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. “Sorry love, I guess my hunger got the best of me,” Obi-Wan told you, a grin on his lips.

“Don’t be sorry honey, I can go and make you something quick.” You tell him, sitting up, brushing your fingers through his hair, before softly kissing his forehead. It didn’t take you long before you were whipping something up for him, loving the sweet kisses he gave you as a reward.

….

Obi-Wan had been home for a few days, and you got to keep the Jedi mostly to yourself. You loved every minute of it, even Obi-Wan accidentally falling asleep at your place. You cooked the man meals, and the two of you spent the downtime holding each other. It seemed too good to be true, but you had fallen madly in love with him. Obi-Wan was everything you dreamed of and so much more.

You were dismissing the younglings from your meditation session when you noticed the handsome Jedi leaning against the door frame. “Missed me?” He teased, smiling as he embraced you. You had to admit, he was getting a little braver, but luckily it was a quiet day at the Temple.

“Of course.” You told him, kissing his cheek as you pulled away. “Obi-Wan, you are getting brave. Better be careful before someone sees.” You warn him. You knew what would happen if that did happen, and it definitely wouldn’t be good for him.

“I know, Y/N. I just can’t help myself around you.” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. If only this was easier. If only attachment hadn’t been forbidden. He wished he could turn to Qui-Gon for guidance, wondering what his old Master would advise. He would probably tell Obi-Wan to listen to the force and see what the force’s will was. Obi-Wan wanted a future with you so bad, and it was getting to the point that it was all he thought about. “A quick kiss won’t hurt.” He said softly, pressing his lips against his own.

You tried to discourage him, but as soon as he had kissed you it was as if your body melted. You could stay like this for eternity, but you had to compose yourself right now. The sound of footsteps had the two of you pulling away, but the sound of a familiar voice made your face turn a bright red.

“Master Kenobi, what is going on?” Mace Windu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

You could see the Panic in Obi-Wan’s eyes, and the two of you quickly tried to think of an excuse. “We were just discussing some different meditation techniques Master Windu.” You say quickly, though you realize how stupid that really sounds.

“That isn’t what I saw. What I saw is forbidden by the code, and can result in expulsion from the Order. I am afraid you are to report to the Council in a couple of minutes, I must go brief them before you arrive.” Windu said, his eyes sharp on Obi-Wan as he turned quickly to walk away.

“Obi-Wan, what are we going to do?” You ask him, but he just wraps his arm around you in comfort, not saying anything.

The two of you stayed in the embrace, tears streaking your cheeks. This couldn’t be happening. You loved him, you couldn’t lose him. “Whatever happens, we can get through this together, okay?” He told you, brushing the hair out of your face and kissing your temple. “Trust me.”

“I do trust you Obi-Wan, but this is serious. What if they kick you out, over me? I am not worth it. This is your life.” You say, not being able to help as more tears began falling.

“Hush now, don’t cry. I can think of something, don’t work.” Obi-Wan said quietly, though he was afraid to admit that he was scared too. “Y/N, go wait for me at your apartment. I will settle this matter, I promise you. I will return and I will let you know.” He told you, the two of you kissing before your departure.

Deep down you knew what he was going to choose, and you couldn’t blame him for it one bit. You knew the Jedi Order meant so much to Obi-Wan, and you couldn’t ask him to pick between you or the other. It just wasn’t right. You quickly hurried home, your stomach in knots.

….

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to reach the council, a little nervous as he walked in and stood before everyone. “Obi-Wan, you know this is against our code. Explain yourself to us.” Windu said as he sat back in his chair.

“I know attachment is against the code, but I love her. Before the days of the new Republic, Jedi used to fall in love and marry. It didn’t turn out so bad. I let the force guide me, and I feel a force connection between the two of us. The force pulls us together, and I know it doesn’t do it without reason. The force brought us together, surely it wouldn’t tear us apart?” Obi-Wan argued, looking between the members of the council. Surely he could be a Jedi and still choose love.

“Master Kenobi, falling in love is a distraction. If something were to happen to her, do you honestly think you could remain level-headed? No, your fear, anger, and hate would begin to consume you.” Plo Koon countered.

“Yes, I trust myself enough to know I wouldn’t turn to the dark side.” He countered back before Yoda shook his head.

“Only one. Crucial it is for Jedi to give up attachments.” Yoda told him, causing Obi-Wan to sigh in defeat. He knew what the right choice was.

….

It didn’t take you long to get back to your apartment, everything seeming fuzzy. You knew this wouldn’t be good for you and Obi-Wan, so you did the most logical thing. You began to pack. You started throwing what you could into a small bag, running frantically around. How could you make him choose between the Order and yourself? It wasn’t fair, and you refused for him to make that choice. You grabbed a brown cloak he had left at your place, and put it on, pulling the hood over your head. It was time for you to leave, you left a note on the counter, and left as quickly as you could.

….

Obi-Wan ran faster than he thought he could, jumping over every hurdle and obstacle in his way. This was important. He needed to tell the love of his life that he chose her. He wanted her to know how important she was to him, and how he would never let her go. They could start a family together and actually plan their future.

As he reached your door, he found it odd that it was pushed slightly open. Concern washed over him as he slowly opened it more. “Y/N?” He called out, taking a step in. “Y/N!” Obi-Wan said louder, walking into the bedroom. “Where are you, I have good news for us.” He said hopefully, walking back into the kitchen. He noticed a note on the counter, and as he realized what it was, a lump formed in his throat.

> _‘My dearest Obi-Wan,  
> _ _I love you. There is nothing more to it. If given the opportunity I would spend the rest of forever with you, and watch as our children and their children grow older. I would love to be your wife, to be able to make you happy for all of our days to come. However, I know how much the Jedi Order means to you. You do an amazing job in the council, and have fought bravely during the Clone Wars. You are unique, and I will never find another man like you. I wish you well my beloved, and I hope you can learn to forgive me. I didn’t want you to have to choose between me and something else important to you, so I decided to choose. My love for you is everlasting, and maybe someday the force will bring us together again.  
> _ _Until that day comes, my heart will still beat for you,  
> _ _Y/N ‘_

Tears began to fall from his eyes, Obi-Wan clenching the note in his palm. “No, no. Y/N, I wanted to be with you. I loved you.” He cried out, as a dull ache plagued his chest. Obi-Wan may not have been sure about everything, but he was sure about his love for you. He ran out of the apartment quickly, you couldn’t have gotten far. His voice echoed as he called out your name wherever he went until he felt your presence leave. This was really goodbye.

….

As the ship began to take off, you found yourself clutching the robe closer to you, silently crying. You could never return from this, it was too late. The damage was done. You were hopeful that one day you would find each other again, but now was not the time for the love that was shared between you two. You knew he would be happier living the life he had grown accustomed to.

“Obi-Wan, I will always love you. Please don’t forget me.” You whispered before the ship jumped into hyperspace, leaving behind the only world you had ever known.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic has fallen, and all of the Jedi have been slain. Is Obi-Wan truly dead, or is he out there somewhere? And if he is alive, what are the chances of running into your old flame.

It had been five long years since your departure from Coruscant, something that haunted you from time to time. You didn’t want to leave, but you didn’t want Obi-Wan to have to choose between you and being a Jedi, it wasn’t fair. After all, he had only been in that situation because of you, and you couldn’t bear that guilt. After the rise of the Empire and all the Jedi were killed, you were heartbroken. How could this be? Would things have been different if you would have stayed? Would you and Obi-Wan have more time together?

You were always hoping and wishing that somehow Obi-Wan managed to make it out alive. You swore you could still feel him, but you tried not to dwell on it. Because of how the Empire was, you tried to stay as far away from them as possible. You tried to keep your nose down and to not stand out. The clone wars had been bad enough, but now something truly evil had taken over. The Empire was trying to spread out as much as they could, which is how you found yourself landing on Tatooine. It was in the outer rim, which is where you found yourself mostly residing. You tried to travel around, deep down hoping you would run into someone you knew.

Obi-Wan couldn’t be dead, could he? At times it seemed hopeless to believe he was still out there. Because even if he was alive, what were the chances of you running into him? Or that he would even want to talk to you. You were the one who left him there, and it the guilt often ate at you. With a heavy sigh, you finally stood up and left your ship. You had only been to Tatooine a couple of times, and you had forgotten how intense the sun was, and how you hated walking on the sand.

It didn’t take you long to get out of the heat and into a refreshing cantina. As you grabbed your drink, your eyes scanned the area, looking for a place to sit. Your eyes stopped on a hooded figure sitting alone at a booth. No, it couldn’t be. You felt your heart beat faster and faster as you walked closer, your eyes widened seeing the man you loved. He looked much different since you last saw him. He looked sad, and his body hunched over, his face resting in his palm. This Obi-Wan had a sad look in his eyes, and it made your heart hurt.

It took all the courage you had to approach him, scared of what he would say. “Sorry, but is this seat taken?” You asked, your voice shaky.

“Sorry, but I don’t really want company. I just-,“ Obi-Wan began before his eyes landed on you. “Y/N! Is that really you?” He asked, jumping up and wrapping his arms around you.

You quickly set your drink down, surprised as you entered his warm embrace. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, scared to let go. “Obi-Wan, I thought all of the Jedi were dead.” You whispered as tears began to form.

Obi-Was shocked, never imagining that he would ever see your lovely face again. “I am afraid that most of them are.” His voice was sad, evident of everything he had been through since you left Coruscant.

“I was afraid you were dead, but I still felt you. I missed you so much.” You sobbed, not being able to hold back your tears. “I am so sorry I left, I had to.”

Obi-Wan hushed you, entangling his hands in your hair. “Here isn’t the place for that love.” He couldn’t believe you were here, in his arms. The both of you had so many questions, and what seemed like all of the time in the world to answer them. “I live out past the sand dunes, why don’t you come with me. I know there is plenty of us to say to each other.” Obi asked, slowly pulling away from you.

You accepted his invitation, and left the cantina, both of you leaving untouched drinks on the table. Luckily you didn’t have to walk, enjoying the speeder ride as the two of you traveled through the dunes. It didn’t take long for the two of you to reach his little home. It felt so natural, like what the two of you used to do back on Coruscant. He let you in and quickly went to make some tea as you sat down on the couch.

“Y/N, why did you leave?” Obi-Wan asked, handing you a cup of tea as he sat down beside you.

“It is complicated. I knew you would not have left the Order. Being a Jedi meant so much to you.” You say, shrugging your shoulders.

“Do you really think that? I would have left the order for you, in fact, that is what I was doing. It isn’t fair that you got to make that choice for me.”

“But I didn’t want you to, I wanted you to be happy.”

“I would have been happier with you. We could have run away together, Y/N. I loved you, I still do.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan. I am so sorry. I didn’t want to leave, but I felt like I needed to. I hope you can forgive me.” You tell him, setting your cup down and wiping at your eyes.

“Of course I forgive you. You were on my mind often, especially after this Empire rose. I was scared you weren’t safe. I was scared that maybe Palpatine or Vader would have taken away someone I loved.” Obi-Wan told you, taking your hands into his. It was then that he explained all about Anakin and Padme, and how his old padawan was now Darth Vader. How he came to Tatooine to keep an eye out on Luke, and to make sure he grew up fine.

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. No wonder Obi-Wan looked so sad earlier. You knew how close he and Anakin had been, so you knew this tore him up. “Obi-Wan, don’t blame yourself. You didn’t fail Anakin, you did everything you could.” You said, sensing his feelings. “You can only do so much, sometimes the Dark Side is just too strong for people. There isn’t anything anyone could have done.” You brush your hand through his shaggy hair, kissing his forehead.

The two of you stayed silent, you held Obi-Wan close as your hands trailed soft lines on his back. You could tell how hurt he was, and your heart hurt for him. If only you had been there for him if only you would have stayed. “I love you so much, and I am so glad I found you again. Obi-Wan, I want to stay with you. I want to be with you. I can’t lose you again.” You tell him, your voice soft.

“I love you so much too, Y/N. The force will always connect us. Now that I have you once again, I am not giving you up.” Obi-Wan said with a grin, softly kissing you.

It felt as if time stood still as you two kissed, reminding you of all of the times you used to be together. Even if it was a secret, the two of you were so happy. You had always looked forward to meeting him, and spending as much time as you could with him.

“What brought you to Tatooine, you have yet to catch me up on you,” Obi-Wan said as he broke the kiss, leaning back a bit.

“It is rather boring, I assure you.” Even if it was, you told him anyways. You told him how you had returned to your home planet briefly until the Clone Wars ended. When the Empire took over you had quickly left and had been moving around since. You told him how you often dreamed of him, wondering where he was, and hoping he was alive. “I have been trying to keep low myself. I don’t like dealing with any of the Imperials.”

“Me either, but the only thing I have to worry about all the way out here are the Tusken Raiders. They usually aren’t way out here, but I have come across a couple when I travel to town and back. It is mostly quiet, and I have been alone. As peaceful as it has been, it has also been boring.” He told you, his eyes never leaving you. “I still can’t believe it is you. You are as beautiful as ever, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help but to blush, smiling a true smile at him. It had been such a long time since either one of you smiled, and you were just so glad to be in his company again. You leaned in to kiss him once again, your hands tangling in his hair pulling him close. He tasted the same, something you had craved over the years. Everything about Obi-Wan was the same actually, and it felt so nice to have the familiarity.

“You make me the happiest woman alive, Obi-Wan.” You say as you pull apart.

“Well you make me the happiest man alive. I haven’t felt this way in so long, and it is so nice to be reminded of the fire that is in us all. I don’t know what would have happened if I would have never run into you again. I have to admit, I have been sad. But Y/N, I just feel so happy with you. I never thought I would be this happy again.” Obi-Wan admits, softly kissing you again.

You two were truly happy, holding on to each other and enjoying the companionship the other brought. Even in these dark times, you had a reason to smile and be happy. Obi-Wan was yours, and would forever be yours. The love the two of you shared was eternal, and no one would ever change that. Years came and went, and you and Obi-Wan were still happy together. Obi-Wan would have never believed he would be this happy again, but because of you, he was. No matter where life would lead either of you, you would always be intertwined.


End file.
